The Cliff (retelling)
Scene 1 : Carrington Mansion (Master Bedroom/Grounds) Blake and Krystle by some noise coming for the grounds in front of the art studio. Scene 2 : Carrington Mansion (Art Studio - exterior and interior) Alexis tells Blake she is preparing for her wedding to Cecil. She is going to have the reception at her studio and the grounds of the Carrington mansion. The only saving grace for Blake is that once this farce of a wedding is over, Alexis will leave the Carrington Estate. Scene 3 : Carrington Mansion (Master Bedroom/Grounds) Blake has to meet Rashid Ahmed (who came from London) but once he returns, he will take Krystle up to some dude ranch, Sky Crest, that he is interested in buying, in order to avoid Alexis' wedding. Scene 4 : Carrington Mansion (Art Studio - exterior) Fallon sees the preparations asks her mother what is going on. Alexis claims that she is tired of boring receptions and wants a surprise. Fallon, correctly, finds it outrageously tasteless. Scene 5 : Memorial Hospital (Nick's office) Joseph takes Claudia to see Nick and tells him that she is acting more and more erratic. Scene 6 : Carrington Mansion (Nursery) Blake aks Fallon to come with him and Krystle to Sky Crest. Fallon does not want to go as she'd like to settle in with the baby. Then they talk about Steven whi has left Denver and no one knows where he is. Fallon fears he will be gone for a long time. Jeff sees Fallon and Blake with L.B. talking about what a little Carrington he is and becomes a little jealous. L.B. is a Colby too and Jeff wants to remind the child of that. Claudia does not go home with Joseph and she she sneaks off instead. Scene 7 : Memorial Hospital (Examining Room) Nick observes Claudia's wound and sees that it is healing nicely. He also suggests that she go to the sanitarium and Claudia reluctantly agrees. "Who will pay anyway? Matthew has not the money" tells Claudia. Nick realizes that Claudia is loosing the notion of reality. Then he tells her Blake will pay. She says that, of course, Blake will pay. He wants to get rid of her now that he does not need her. It is this way of dealing with people, as Matthew told her. Scene 8 : Denver Cemetary Jeff brings L.B. to his father's mausoleum. At the mausoleum, Jeff runs into some strange old groundskeeper who seems a little too interested in the security at the mansion. Jeff thinks nothing of it. Fallon had followed Jeff and she is touched by what Jeff "tells" to his father. Scene 9 : Carrington Mansion (Guest Bedroom) Joseph finds Claudia in her bedroom. She came to her bank to clear her checking account and counts the money on her bed. Scene 10 : St Dennis Club Fallon finds Jeff and apologizes for being so insensitive of L.B.s two birth lines. The two, much happier, agree to go to the rectory together to discuss L.B.'s christening. Scene 11 : Denver Carrington (Blake's office) Rashid Ahmed cannot make it to Denver to see Blake. Instead, it is his brother, Farouk. Farouk Ahmed has a deal for Blake but is light on the details. Blake assumes that Rashid probably failed to give the money to the generals as promised during the tanker deal and is trying to get Blake to bail him out. Blake will do no such thing. This angers Farouk who hopes great misery on Blake. Scene 12 : Carrington Mansion (Art Studio - exterior) Alexis catches Joseph watching at the preparations and tells him that she is looking for some extras. Joseph, not amused by the suggestion, tells her to ask that again when she will prepare the divorce party. Alexis, not amused either, remembers how he was pleased when Blake divorced of her, how he was jubilant the (rainy) day when Blake threw her out of the mansion. She fell on the porch and she saw his ecstatic look while she was completely soaked, humiliated. "I guess it was the only time in your miserable life that you had an orgasm, didn't you Joseph?" she asks. "You are the expert in that field" he retorts. Scene 13 : Memorial Hospital (Nick's office) Nick receives a call from a private investigator telling him that Ahmed is in town, at the Brown Palace Hotel. Scene 14 : Brown Palace Hotel Nick goes to see Rashid and he is very surprised to find his brother Farouk instead. Nick is upset that he still has not been able to get his brother's body back from Middle East. Farouk tells Nick that his brother was buried in a common grave. This angers Nick but Farouk tells Nick to save his anger for Blake since he was in his country at the time of Gianni's arrest and was told that Gianni's sentence could be lessened if Blake paid a fee. Nick, of course, believes Farouk. Scene 15 : Sky Crest Ranch Krystle and Blake arrive at the ranch. Scene 16 : Denver Carrington (Blake's office) Nick rushes off to Denver Carrington to confront Blake. But he only finds Jeff who orders him to stay away of his wife. But Nick mocks Jeff. He does not have a wife, he does have a Carrington. Scenes 17 and 18 : Sky Crest Ranch (Mountain) Krystle and Blake are riding. Krystle returns to the ranch while Blake continues his ride. Scene 19 : Road/Sky Crest Ranch Nick arrives. Krystle tells him that Blake went up some trail and she also walkie talkie's that information to Blake. Scene 20 : Carrington Mansion (Nursery) Mrs. Gunnerson cuts her finger and Joseph asks Susan to come take a look. Scene 21 : Carrington Mansion (Art Studio - exterior) Alexis continues to prepare for the wedding and the old groundskeeper from the cemetery, Alfred, happens to be there (he has been hired as an extra). Scene 22 : Carrington Mansion (Garage Area) Claudia runs into Jeff while strolling the grounds and tells Jeff that she will not be alone. Scene 23 : Carrington Mansion (Art Studio)/New York Hotel Room Alexis and Cecil are celebrating the day before their wedding with some love making in the studio. Alexis is especially turned on because her private investigator was able to locate Mark Jennings. Scene 24 : Carrington Mansion (Nursery) L.B. is taken from his crib. Scene 25 : Sky Crest Ranch (Mountain) Nick finds Blake and demands answers through a fight. Blake tells Nick that he needs to let this vendetta go and that his brother was no saint. He was dealing in drugs. As Blake rides off, his horse is startled by a snake and he tumbles down a hill and lands right at the edge of a cliff. Nick sees him there motionless and rides off. Scene 26 : Carrington Mansion (Hall/Nursery) Fallon and Jeff return home and cannot find L.B. Scene 27 : Carrington Mansion (Stairs/Kitchen) Susan is also impossible to find. Scene 28 : Carrington Mansion (Nursery) Fallon and Jeff return to the nursery but L.B. and Susan are still not there. Scene 29 : Sky Crest Ranch Back at the ranch, Nick is on a pay phone with someone asking if they got what he asked and to bring it back to his place. Then, he tells Krystle he did not see Blake. When Krystle acts concerned for Blake, Nick tells her goodbye. Scene 30 : Carrington Mansion (Art Studio) Cecil goes into cardiac arrest and all Alexis can do is slap him and tell him not to die before their wedding and her opportunity to destroy Blake. Scene 31 : Sky Crest Ranch Krystle calls out for Blake over the walkie talkie but he does not answer. Scene 32 : Carrington Mansion (Stairs/Hall) Frantic, Jeff and Fallon run into Claudia who gives back Jeff his keys and says she was riding along the grounds. She also says she saw some foreign looking guy with a beard on the grounds who looked like he did not belong. Maybe he took the baby. Scene 33 : Sky Crest Ranch (Cliff) Blake is lying a top a cliff with a storm coming.